


«Adieu l'ami» (Прощай, друг)

by steinvor



Category: Bleach, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Elevator Sex, Gen, M/M, Parody, Retelling, Romance, UST, Yaoi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Двое заперты наедине, в подвале крупной международной корпорации...по мотивам фильма с Аленом Делоном и Чарльзом Бронсоном "Прощай, друг" /Adieu l'ami, 19682 часть и финал немного напоминает концовку фильма Уве Болла "Туннельные крысы"/Tunnel Rats, 2008





	«Adieu l'ami» (Прощай, друг)

Прощай, друг

 

«...Двое заперты наедине, в подвале крупной международной корпорации. С вечера пятницы до начала рабочего дня во вторник...  
Один пытается добраться до сейфа с двести тринадцатью миллионами, а другой - всего лишь положить некие ценные бумаги, которые были похищены ранее.  
У них всего лишь 3 дня, чтобы подобрать нужную комбинацию из 7 цифр, из которых достоверно известно всего лишь 3.  
У них лишь несколько бутылок безалкогольного напитка из автомата и уйма чертового времени, чтобы убить друг друга...или узнать друга друга получше.  
Каждые 12 часов по коридорам проходит охрана, и им необходимо забыть свои разногласия и действовать сообща. У них кончается вода, и их запирают в одном из подземных кабинетов.  
Сначала отключается кондиционер, а затем электричество и им приходиться раздеться, чтобы не свариться заживо.  
Оба обливаются потом и задыхаются от нарастающего внутри жара...»  
Джагерджак на мгновение умолк, в то время как Гокудера мысленно дорисовал несколько вариантов развития данного сценария, но без участия сидящего напротив него Джагерджака.  
Тот словно почувствовав это, окинул тщедушного белобрысого итальянца цепким, пронизывающим окружающую темноту кошачьим взглядом и продолжил пересказ вспомнившегося по аналогии с их нынешней ситуацией, фильма.  
\- А этот, Ален Делон, значит, признается американцу, что случайно застрелил своего приятеля и поэтому оказался в некоторой степени, обязан выполнить вместо того некое обещание...  
Гокудере решительно не нравилась вырисовывающаяся перспектива просидеть еще неопределенное количество времени запертым в кабине лифта национального банка, с этим сексуально озабоченным психом-преследователем несчастного Улькиорры.  
Итальянец уже в тысячный раз проклял коварные замыслы слепой судьбы, сведшей его в одной кабинке лифта с Джагерджаком во время внезапного отключения электричества, а также мысленно десятки раз посочувствовал Шифферу, неудачливому объекту преследования этого маньяка с синими волосами.  
\- И этот, Шиффер, то есть Ален Делон, значит, преспокойно так заявляет Бронсону после всех приключений в темном подвале, типа "Прощай, друг", то есть "шерше ля фам", ищите женщину...  
Внезапно включился свет и кабинка медленно поползла наверх.  
\- Бонжур,«мон амур»! - бросился обниматься с первым попавшимся несчастливцем чрезвычайно обрадованный и благодарный за свое спасение Джагерджак как только кабинка остановилась и двери лифта открылись.  
\- Hasta la vista, baby, - ловко увернулся от недружественных объятий Улькиорра и резким толчком впихнул Джагерджака обратно в лифт, прямо на ошарашенного Гокудеру Хаято. Тут же молниеносно нажал кнопку, отправившую кабинку снова вниз.  
Спустя мгновения послышался треск выдираемых проводов и лифт снова погрузился в первозданную тьму и хаос.  
\- Никакой он не Ален Делон, этот твой, сука, Шиффер, - смачно выругался Гокудера, прикуривая сигарету и искренне сочувствуя на сей раз удрученному и обозленному Джагерджаку. - Скорее он - Терминатор, - пробормотал Гокудера, помогая Гриммджоу отжать люк и поджигая первую шашечку динамита.

 

Прощай, друг-2

 

Люминесцентная лампа под потолком несколько раз конвульсивно мигнула, зашипела, как капля упавшая на раскаленную газовую плиту и погасла.  
Гоку выбросил измочаленный, но так и не прикуренный огрызок сигареты прямо на пол.  
В отличие от пассажиров «Титаника» у них еще долго могла оставаться гипотетическая иллюзия спасения, вот только шанс продержаться три дня без воды был слишком призрачным и, откровенно говоря, киношным.  
\- Мы совсем, как эти придурки в бетонной камере, в пустом сейфе… -- Голос Гриммджоу дрожит то ли от слабости, то ли от безуспешной попытки скрыть возбуждение.  
Впрочем, костлявая, в мелких порезах и шрамах спина Гоку не привлекает его ни в коем разе. Ни в качестве партнера-любовника, ни в качестве потенциального источника пищи.  
Капельки пота, выступившего на его голом торсе выглядят совсем прозаически, словно гусиная кожа и мелкие пупырышки.  
Совсем по-другому смотрится лоснящаяся загорелая грудь Джагердака…  
Эти волнующие движения мышц, игра теней и полутонов, делающая фигуру еще притягательнее, загадочнее и опасней.  
Гоку пытается напевать хриплым прокуренным голосом, но пересохшее из-за отсутствия влаги в течение предыдущих восьми, или двенадцати часов – черт его знает сколько прошло времени, пока они были заперты в этой бетонной ловушке, горло отказывается производить членораздельные, вменяемые человеческие звуки.  
Бронсон с Делоном слизывали конденсат с прилегающей к сейфу мокрой стены шахты, а здесь сухо, удушливо и чертовски жарко, словно в мексиканской тюрьме или песчаной яме талибов…  
Приходится экономить даже самое простое и необходимое – воздух.  
\- Где-то читал, что во взрослом человеке около четырех литров циркулирующей в венах крови…  
Парень мечтательно вглядывается ввысь сквозь обрушившийся потолок подземки, что-то, наверное, там прозрел после всех этих неблагоприятных событий и откровений.  
Гоку совсем не в его вкусе, но Гримм делает сознательное усилие и вцепляется в растрескавшиеся губы зубами.  
В осатаневшем от бессильной ярости и не находящей рационального выхода злобы мозгу так и пульсирует одна и та же крамольная мыль, выебать, или сожрать, высосать еще больше энергии, чужих эмоций и трепещущей нежной плоти.  
Раз уж приходится здесь помирать, так лучше изведав все запретные удовольствия .  
Хочется все успеть, чтобы в голове никаких сожалений.  
Вырвать лишний глоток воды, высосать «ничейный» кусок воздуха, нажраться так чтобы в самом конце захлебнуться собственной блевотиной и халявой.  
Тонкое тело под ним такое же гибкое, желанное ( но не им) и горячее.  
Губы такие же как у того, другого, столь же решительно не позволяющие проникнуть глубже.  
Странная форма протеста – наивная честность или столь же отрезвляющая безучастная покорность.  
Гоку смеется остатками сил, задыхаясь от трагифарсовой пафосности ситуации:  
\- Ты как высокоморальная идейная проститутка, лишнего не возьму и обслуживать предателей родины не желаю.  
Гримм застывает на полпути в незамысловатый и всем известный уголок чистого незамутненного удовольствия– неравноценной замены такому зыбкому и неопределенному понятию счастья.  
Гоку чертыхается замысловато, по-итальянски, в приступе неудовлетворенности повседневной жизнью, Гримм соглашается с ним, и с неудачно складывающимися обстоятельствами.  
Ситуация кажется вдвойне смешной, что оба оказывается «вот ни на сколько ни гомики»…  
Над этим и вправду есть повод поразмышлять, ужаснуться, удивиться или задуматься.  
На некоторое время окружающее их пространство погружается в первобытную непроявленность и первозданность.  
Хорошо умирать в подходящем возрасте и в подходящей компании.  
Гоку то ли кивает, то ли заваливается к нему на плечо отяжелевшей вдруг головой.  
В воспоминаниях проносятся обрывки каких-то молитв и катехизисы вероучений.  
Где-то стучат, может пытаются расковырять оставшиеся несколько метров замуровавшего их завала.  
Каждому грезятся убаюкивающие разноцветные сны.  
Неулыбчивые болотно-зеленые глаза Улькиорры, радостная улыбка Десятого, разбегающиеся в концертной зале звуки фортепиано.

 

2015

**Author's Note:**

> Я люблю фильмы Уве Болла!


End file.
